The present invention relates to obtaining patient venous evaluation by ultrasound and in particular to an elevating and rotating stand facilitating ultrasound evaluation of a patient's lower extremity veins.
Ultrasound evaluation is often of a patients legs. Known methods for taking such evaluation includes several repositioning steps and require the ultrasound technologist to kneel or otherwise position themselves below the patient's waste. Thorough evaluation benefits from the ultrasound probe being positioned perpendicular to the skin and a very steady hold. Awkward positions often result making it difficult to achieve the best positioning, hampers obtaining accurate evaluation, and may cause damage to the ergonomic health of the technologist and the patient.